Ian's Scar
Scar is a Druddigon owned by Ian. It is the eighth Pokémon he caught in Unova, and his fifty fifth overall. Appearance Unlike most Pokémon, Scar gets his nickname due to the extensive amount of scars and injuries it has received over its long tenure as lead Druddigon. Its body is covered in scars, with faded claw scars all over its chest and wings. It has teeth marks on its tail, with the tip of the tail being a stub. and Its left eye is surrounded by lightened toned skin, with other lightened patches from blows on its face. Smaller marks travel up its arms and legs. On its right knee are fresh scratch marks. It is missing the middle finger on its left hand. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Druddigon, Scar recently lost a battle to a younger, faster Druddigon, losing its position as leader. It suffers from its new injuries in solitude when Ian arrives. Ian discusses his own injuries, and how they are similar in being reckless. Ian asks for Scar's help to face the Lead Druddigon, saying it didn't need to take the title again. With Ian's guidance and Scar knowing its foe since it was born, Scar defeats the Lead Druddigon and officially passes on the title of leader to it. Ian then captures Scar. In Vs. Drayden, Scar battles Drayden's Druddigon, which it used to look after in the Drudcoves. Druddigon attacked from a distance and hid with Double Team, but Scar took its time and hit without fail. Scar avoided the worst of Draco Meteor forcing Druddigon to fight close quarters. Druddigon's power dropped significantly after more Draco Meteors and Scar defeats it. In Race Against Time, Ian chooses Scar to take on their brainwashed friends. It states they took too long to choose it and to stand aside. It fights alongside Dakota's Wonder the Sylveon. It quickly defeats Carracosta then tag teams Rosa's Ditto to defeat it. It then defeats Rui's Herdier. Later, it is chosen to battle Joe's Alolan Muk. Scar fights well against it, though is defeated. In Vs. Hydreigon, Scar joins Ian's team to battle Ghetsis' Hydreigon. It deflected a blast from Draco Meteor. It was used in Zorua's ruse disguised as Zekrom. When Zorua's disguise broke Scar fires Dragon Pulse through the available opening. Scar makes a cameo appearance in Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Hugh 1, Scar battled Hugh's Flygon in a "dragon battle." Neither of them land many strong hits on one another though do some damage. Scar is recalled after battling a little. In Vs. Hugh 2, Scar is Ian's last choice to battle Hugh's Volcarona. Due to it healing consistently, Scar is forced to land a powerful combo. It leaps into the sky to block out the sun, cutting off its power. It manages to defeat Volcarona and win Ian the match. In Vs. Mienshao, Scar battles and defeats Paul's Drapion. In Vs. Pansear, Scar battled against Paul's Mamoswine. Scar pushes through but Mamoswine's type advantage and power overwhelm Scar and it is defeated. Scar made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Scar is gruff and hardened over its years of battle, considering itself a Scar of what it once was. As an older Druddigon it raised and looked over hundreds of Druddigon, including Iris' Druddigon, since they were born. Its experience in battle allows it to make up for the fact that it is now slow, able to anticipate opponents movements then strike with overwhelming power. Due to its extensive injuries, its attacks function in differing manners than usual. Its Dragon Claw on its left claw only forms two complete claws since it is missing a finger. Its Iron Tail, while its tail is a stub, grows out an energy tail to make up for the original lack of range. When using Chip Away, it launches itself like a rocket using its uninjured left leg. Known Moves Trivia * Scar is the first of Ian's Pokémon to have a nickname. Ian did not give it the nickname however, it had it for itself already. * Scar is the first time that Ian caught a Pokémon species that a travel companion owned. * Scar's injuries are to mirror Ian's many injuries and still being able to keep battling. * Scar has competed against 1 gym leader. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon